evolution of the heart
by Marauders-playgirl
Summary: In Lily's 7th and final year at Hogwarts, Lily finds that there is more to people than meets the eye. Take The Marauders for example. Most of them are trouble-making playboys, with prank-infested egos and not much respect for teachers... Or are they? In t
1. Default Chapter

**James and Lily's unforgettable year **

Hello everyone! I just wanted to say that I **DO NOT **own any of these characters or Harry Potter. They belong to J.K Rowling. Anyways... Please read and Review!

**Chapter 1: It begins**

Lily Evans, a Gryffindor 7th year, quickened her pace. Her straight dark red hair that fell to her hips swayed from side to side as she power walked past the enchanted and empty great hall.

_I'm dragon dung if I'm late! _She told herself.

Lily was on her way to her potions class, when she suddenly knocked into someone, causing both hers and the other persons books to scatter all over the cold stone floor.

"Watch where your going Evans," came a familiar voice. Lily looked up to see the person she had just collided with, and to her surprise, it was none other than James Potter.

"You," she said, a trace of annoyance drifting in her tone of voice.

"Me," he replied staring back at her as he shuffled his hand through his already messy hair, making it appear messier.

She glared at him for a moment before sinking down to her knees to retrieve her books. James too bent down on his knees and began collecting his parchment and books in great piles.

"Where are you off to? Potions class is that way," she said indicating her finger to the right.

"I have... business to attend to," he replied with a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

Lily glanced at him, his hazel eyes beaming with what Lily thought looked like mild excitement. Lily suspected this meant something mischievous was going to happen. Some kind of... prank.

James and his three friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, were all known as the Marauders. They were even more well known for their constant rule breaking and unforgettable pranks. However, each member of the gang had their secrets that only the four alone knew.

Sirius Black was a tall 17 year old with dark brown eyes and black hair. Like the other two, he was an animagus. He could take shape of a shabby black dog. He and James both shared the same level of mischief.

Remus Lupin, a 17 year old with blue eyes and sandy hair, was... the sanest out of the four. He was quiet and into his work. But despite his good qualities, he had the biggest secret of all. On every full moon, he would turn into a werewolf condemned to retreat to the shrieking shack.

Peter Pettigrew was a short, fair-haired, brown-eyed boy whose animagus form took shape of a rat. He was 16 years old and was more like the follower in the group.

And finally, James Potter. James was the second best looking after Sirius. He and Sirius were the closest of friends. You would easily mistake them for brothers. James' animagus form takes shape of a handsome stag.

Lily picked up the last of her books, before rising back on two feet, as did James.

"You know, I don't really know what you see in getting in trouble. Where's the fun in a detention?" Lily asked sceptically.

"Ah, you see... It's not in the detention, but in the guts to do whatever it is your doing that makes it so daring. Besides, Snivell-" He stopped in mid sentence, hoping she didn't quite hear the last of the sentence.

"Snivell... snivell... snivellus! Snape? JAMES POTTER, what is your problem!?" she cried back so quickly, that she caused James to drop most of his parchment again. Lily's chest felt like it would burst from rage. She glared at him so deeply; James thought her eyes would have fallen out just by her concentration.

"Oh come on! It's just... a prank, relax, its not like-" he was suddenly cut in by Lily's murderous-like tone.

"Just a prank?! How could-" but before she could finish, the door behind James flew open. A tall, dark looking man with long black hair stood before them.

"What in Merlins name are you two doing here? You should be in class! 5 points from Gryffindor, for the both of you! Now get in!"

"Professor Grinch!" said Lily addressing the tall dark man, otherwise known as their Potions teacher. "But, I thought we were in the potions classroom," she continued.

"There have been several room changes. Clearly, you haven't checked the Griffindor notice board this morning. Get in, both of you! Before I start giving out detentions!"

Without another word, Lily entered what would be the transfiguration classroom feeling completely embarrassed as she was greeted by her friends, sitting at the far back table in the corner. But James on the other hand, sank down to his knees and clutched his stomach, dropping the contents of his parchment and books. An expression twisted on his face as though to express the pain he was feeling within his stomach.

"What is it Potter?" asked Professor Grinch bending over until his eye was level with James.

"It's... my stomach... sir," James groaned. Lily, who was still behind Professor Grinch, rolled his eyes at James. Fortunately for him, this went unnoticed.

"It... seems to have-" But before James finished the sentence, he tilted his head even lower, and made a noise that suggested he was going to vomit any moment from now.

"For merlins sake Potter! Not here," said the professor as if he was about to feel sick himself just by looking at James' folded body across the stone floor.

"Evans, escort Mr Potter to the hospital wing before-" then something unexpected happened. Before the professor could finish, a mixture of green, and white liquid, that looked unmistakably like milk cascaded from the professors' mouth.

"Professor... are you..." Before lily could finish, Professor Grinch raised his hand dismissively.

With great effort, Lily stifled a smile and made her way around the ugly mixture of what looked like spinach and milk. She glanced at James, who was curled up not with pain like he had been faking, but with laughter. Lily swiftly closed the door behind her, and glared down at James who was practically rolling around with laughter. She turned away, holding back yet another smile. By the time she turned around again, James was on his feet, practically towering over her, causing Lily to flinch.

"Don't do that!" she cried scowling at him deeply.

He raised his hands innocently and gave her a sorry look, though he didn't seem sorry at all.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" He said forcing an expression of great innocence, though Lily saw right through it.

She rolled her eyes at him heatedly, as she started towards the stone steps that lead to the hospital wing.

"You did realise I was faking, right?" he said moderately.

She stopped dead in her tracks causing him to knock into her and stumble back. As he did, she turned around and looked at him as if he was some kind of stupid drunk.

"You do realise, that if you don't go to the hospital wing, and they find you, you will be in BIG trouble, not only from Professor Grinch, but also from the head master!" she shot back promptly.

_God! You'd think he couldn't get any thicker._

"Relax... it's not like you'd care anyway," he replied calmly, shuffling his hand through his hair giving it the usual messy look. He withdrew his wand from the side pocket in his school robes, and mumbled "_Accio_ parchment and books."

Within seconds, rolls of parchment came soaring towards them, followed by potions books. James easily caught them in his arms as if he did this every day.

_Show off. _She thought to herself.

Lily wondered if anyone she had ever met was this stuck-up and arrogant. She wondered if any of the other Marauders were as bad, but she doubted it.

Remus was probably too into his work to even think about that kind of stuff, Peter would be too quiet to even notice... then there's Sirius. Lily doubted it, but then Again, Sirius was just as conceited as James.

Lily's train of thoughts was broken however, by the sudden soft clatter of footsteps coming from the stone steps above. She turned around to see whom the approaching footsteps belonged to, and to her disgust, it was none other than the snobby pureblood himself, Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Is the mudblood-"Before Lucius could finish his insult, James had lunged for him, and threateningly gripped him from the collar.

"Don't you DARE, utter that word anywhere near Evans or me," came James' dangerously soft voice.

Lily, who was just behind James stared at the scene before her completely dumbstruck. Why was James defending her like this? The thought of it made Lily wince. She knew how dangerous James could be when his temper gets the best of him. It was an ugly sight.

Lucius, whose feet were no longer touching the ground and was practically gasping for breath, sneered at James with his cold blue eyes, tempting James to just hex him into the next century.

"Looks like someone has a body guard... you stupid pathetic mudb-"That was it. James' temper had gone over the top. At these words, James had pinned Lucius against the rounded stonewall, and punched him so hard, that the thud had echoed past lily who stood at least five metres away from them.

Without thinking, Lily rushed up the stone steps two by two, and gripped the back of James' robes, heaving him back away from Lucius, whose nose and lip had began bleeding.

"James! What are you doing?!" cried Lily, still trying to drag him away from Lucius before he did any more damage.

James furiously turned around and met Lily's puzzled gaze. She could see in James' red face, and the fury that reflected in his eyes, that he was not content.

For a moment, they stared at each other. James eyes filled with what looked like guilt, as he picked up the slightest trace of fear in Lily's emerald green eyes.

Lily glanced over James shoulder. It took a while for her to realise that Lucius was now a few stone steps behind James and herself, and his wand in his hand raised, aiming for James. Without thinking, she quickly withdrew her own wand, and pointed it over James' shoulder.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ she cried.

James, who was completely dumbstruck, looked over his shoulder to see that Lucius's raised wand had just flown five feet from his hand. He turned around again, and gaped at lily, who simply stared back at him. For some reason, she realised how Hazel his eyes were. She suddenly became aware of what was going through her head and returned her concentration on Lucius who was scrambling desperately up the stone steps to retrieve his wand to fight back.

"_Accio wand!" _she cried. Immediately, the wand that was perched on the edge of the stone step flew towards her. She raised her hand ready to seize it, but James caught it a heartbeat before she did.

But before anyone could utter a single incantation, someone had grasped Lily from her arm. Seeing as this person was behind her, Lily didn't have a clue who it was, but just by looking in James' startled expression, Lily immediately realised that it was no student. Slowly, she looked over her shoulder, and to her horror, it was Professor Clamston. The most beloved Slytherin professor, mainly for the reason that like all the other Slytherin's, he disliked Gryffindors. He would put any in detention practically at random, no matter what they did and seeing as though Lily and James were probably the best target, there was no escape. Lily felt so helpless; she didn't know what she wouldn't have traded to not be in this situation right now. Lily glanced at James who glanced back. She guessed that he must have been thinking the same thing by the look on his face.

Lily's helpless thoughts were soon broken off by Professor Clamstons' terrified, but at the same time amused gasp.

"Malfoy, what happened? Did they do this to you?!" howled professor Clamston whose lips were now forming an evil like grin.

"Professor Clamston! You wouldn't believe it! First they both approached me, then they started to bash the stuffing out of me for no reason. Then they took my wand away from me so I couldn't defend myself, and after that they would have-"Lucius paused, taking in a deep breath, and looked like he were going to pass out.

James and Lily glanced at each other, both the same expression of utmost disbelief and surprise. It was at this moment; when Lily felt Professor Clamstons' grip tighten intensively around her upper arm. The grip was so tight; Lily thought that the blood circulation would be cut off any moment from now.

"That's enough. Malfoy, go to the hospital wing, immediately," said Professor Clamston sympathetically. He glanced at Lily, then at James.

They both knew it was useless to protest. It would only get them into further trouble. (If they could get in any further.) Besides, they were practically too stunned to even talk.

"As for you two," he added coldly "fifty points from Griffindor, from the both of you. Also, You will be spending a weeks worth of detentions in the defence against the dark arts classroom on the third floor at 7 o'clock. Now, off you go. Back to your classes," he said, finally letting go of Lily's arm, or what Lily thought was left of it. Her hand and lower arm had turned a shade of purple, and felt extremely numb.

With that, Lily and James turned around, and headed back down the empty sun lit corridor.

_This is all his fault! If he hadn't have faked that stomach ache, I wouldn't have to be here! I wouldn't have to go to a weeks worth of detentions with that prick and him! _Lily thought angrily to herself.

She could feel the rage building up again in her chest. She wanted so badly just to hex James right now. If it weren't for the classes taking place, she just might have.

"I'll get him back. Don't worry. By the time I'm done with him... let's just say it'll make detentions look like heaven," said James threateningly, a torturous grin spreading across his face.

Lily felt like a complete different type of rage had risen in the pit of her stomach. A much more furious rage. She wanted so much just to fully smash him in the face, but with great effort, she resisted the temptation, though her fists were clenched none the less.

James, who seemed to notice this seized Lily's arm and stood there, preventing Lily from walking any further.

"Evans, are you-"Before he could finish, Lily jerked her arm away from his grip, glaring at him. Her glare seemed to glue James to the spot with confusion.

"URGH... What the hell do you think?! I have to spend a week worth of detentions with you and that prick when instead I could be doing homework, or going out with friends! This is all your fault! If it weren't for your fricken temper... URGH!" Lily bellowed at James who was staring at her bewilderedly.

Lily, who had just realised that she was completely yelling, looked down at the stone floor feeling embarrassed, but at the same time satisfied.

She finally looked up at James, and confused to see a slight grin quiver on his face.

"Oh... so that's why you were so angry. Anyway, I have to go. I have, like I said, business," he said, a familiar mischievous grin spreading across his face.

Lily rolled her eyes at him heatedly. With that, she turned around, and kept walking. She could hear James' footsteps grow fainter as he made his way around the corner just behind her. Lily finally reached the door to where her potions class was being held, and quietly opened it. Lily was relieved to see that the vomit that once lay on the stone floor had been cleared. She silently made her way to the back of the dimly torch lit room to the table where her two friends, Katelyn and Michelle sat currently copying notes from the board onto their parchment. Both girls looked up, flabbergasted to see Lily before them. Michelle patted her hand on the vacant black chair beside her, gesturing Lily to sit. Lily sat down next to her Asian friend who began whispering to Lily the moment she sat down.

"What happened? Why were you two arguing?" she asked curiously.

Lily glanced around the room, making sure nobody was eavesdropping. She looked to her left where the other three Marauders were seated, and looking at Lily intently. Lily looked back at her curious friend awkwardly.

"Nothing. I just bumped into him. That's all." She informed her friend that now looked disappointed.

"Then why were you screaming?" Asked Katelyn as her brown hair fell over her Hazel eye, making her look frightening.

Lily glanced over at the table where the Marauders were seated. As she did, Sirius who was leaning closer to eavesdrop quickly withdrew himself, almost falling off his chair in the process.

Lily leaned closer to her friend, reducing the risk of being overheard. "I started screaming because he was going to do another prank on Severus." She informed both of her friends that nodded comprehensively.

Lily took another glance at Sirius, who was once again perched on the edge of his seat, leaning sidewards straining his ears. He realised lily was looking his way, and straightened up, falling off his chair with a big thud in the process, attracting half the classes attention, including Professor Grinch who stopped scratching notes on the board and looked at Sirius annoyed.

"Stop fooling around boy!" exclaimed Professor Grinch angrily. "You have notes to write!" And with that, Professor Grinch turned back to the board, and continued writing.

Sirius got up from the stone floor, feeling no trace of embarrassment what so ever, and sat back down on his seat as if nothing happened. Lily couldn't help notice that half the girls in the class were all silently giggling and whispering to their neighbours, obviously about how cute they thought Sirius was.

Lily rolled her eyes at how shameful they made females look. She withdrew a sheet of parchment and quill, and started scribbling down notes. She dreaded how many hours she had to suffer in a room with Professor Clamston and James, when she could be laughing and joking with Katelyn and Michelle. The rest of the day seemed to go by so fast. It wasn't too long before Lily had returned to the common room from all her classes, having been set homework from Professor Grinch. (A foot long essay on gillyweed and its properties.)

Lily sunk down into the soft, comfortable couch that was places in front of the burning fire that illuminated most of the common room. She laid her contents of parchment and books on the table in front of her.

Lily started searching for her potions book through the piles of parchment and books, only to find that it wasn't there.

_What! It has to be here! I had it this morning... this morning._

Lily thought back to the incident that had happened recently that morning just before Potions class. She had knocked into James, causing both their piles of books to scatter over the stone floor.

**A/N: **Thank-you so so so much for reading! Also, a big, huge, mega thank-you to Donna, who helped me in the story and stuff. I couldn't have done it without her. Thank-you DD! **Muah!** So yeah, PLEASE review!!!... Or else I won't post-up the next chapter... He he he **Evil grin**


	2. An accident

**Evolution of the heart**

Hello again! Before I start, I just HAVE to say A BIG WET THANK-YOU to my first 2 reviewers! Oh, my, god! Thank-you so so so so so so much!!!!

Again, I **DO NOT** own any of these characters, except for one or two. They belong to J.K.Rowling.

**Hermione Wealsey 192**

Thanks heaps!!! I don't really know if Lucius is older than the Marauders, but hey... All I know is that he used to go to Hogwarts, and that's all I need to know... Thanks again!!!

**Wounded-angel**

YAY! I'm glad your liking it so far, Thank-you so much!

**Chapter 2: an accident**

_He must have taken it by mistake!_ She realised with a start. Lily groaned loudly, holding her head in her right hand, as if it were going to fall off.

_Why me! What did I do to deserve this! _She thought miserably to herself.

Her depressed thoughts were soon cut off by a familiar voice.

"Lily..."

Lily looked up with a start, to find Sirius standing before her.

"Yeah?" She replied awkwardly, Even though she knew exactly what he wanted to know.

"Um, what did James say to you?" He asked trying to sound innocent.

The mentioning of James name gave Lily the bubbling feeling of rage build up within her stomach again.

"Oh. He just said he had business to go to. You know, that immature thing you call pranks." She answered rather heatedly, though Sirius didn't seem to notice.

"ah-ha... I see. And, did he tell you who or where?" Sirius continued trying to keep the trace of innocence in his voice.

"Actually, yeah. He did. He said something about Snape." She replied.

Instantly at the mention of these words, Sirius's innocent smile turned into an evil kind of mischievous sneer.

_I hate it when they do that!_ She thought.

"Er... Thanks." Said Sirius with an expression of utmost delight.

With that, he turned around and marched out of the common room and down the dimly lit corridor.

Lily supposed this meant he would be alerting the other two Marauders on the upcoming prank on Severus.

Lily felt the rage building in her chest all of a sudden at the thought of another prank. She hated pranks, even if it was on a Slytherin. Lily let out a slow and annoyed sigh before rising from the comfortable and warm couch she had slumped into, and picked up the contents of parchment and books that rested on the small table before her. Lily paused for a moment to take in the beauty of the dancing flames that lit up most of the common room before retreating up the girls' dormitory to where her four-poster bed was positioned closest to the arched window. The beds on either side of hers were occupied by her two fast asleep friends. Lily quietly made her way around the soundless deep sleepers, and threw herself onto her own bed.

Lily let out a slow and quiet sigh, as she laid her head on the warm pillow and sunk into the comfortable soft bed.

She stared at the ceiling above her thinking.

_Tomorrow... what do I have tomorrow... double care of magical creatures... double transfiguration.... Single charms, then Defence against the dark arts... then..._

Lily paused for a moment, trying hard to remember what else she had. Then finally, it struck her.

"No!" She whispered to herself, hoping she didn't wake up the others.

_I have my first detention of the week with those two pricks! _She realised.

Lily rolled over, shoving her face into her pillow miserably, and let out a silent muffled groan.

Once again, she dreaded the time that she had to spend in the defence against the dark arts room with James, and that prick of a teacher.

She let out another miserable sigh, as she drifted off to sleep, hoping when she woke up she would find it was all just a bad dream.

- - - -

That morning however, Lily woke up to the howls of masculine laughter coming from the common room. She rolled over, and squinted at the arched window that showed the morning blue sky, and the gentle morning rays of sunlight. She sat up in her bed, remembering the torment that was awaiting her at around seven O' clock that day.

Her thoughts were broken by yet another howl of laughter that came from below, only this time more dog like. Lily hopped out of bed, and opened her trunk. She withdrew from it a pair of jeans, and a simple white T-shirt.

She glanced at the beds on either side of her bed that were now vacant.

_Probably gone down to breakfast._ She thought as she changed from her night robes, to her jeans and T-shirt.

She glanced at the mirror. Her red hair was as straight as ever, and its usual tidy.

With that, she strode to the door and opened it. As she started down the stairs that led to the Griffindor common room, she could see James bent with laughter on the couch she had sat on the previous night next to the fire, and Sirius also completely bawling with laughter. Lily had an idea of what they found so funny, but she hoped she was wrong.

As she approached the final step, she glanced at James and Sirius who didn't seem to notice her. Relieved, Lily made her way to the front door of the common room, but before she could even reach out for the handle, someone called out to her through chuckles of laughter.

"Lily!" came the sudden voice.

Lily turned around frustrated, and glared at James. The familiar bubbling of rage began to rise in the pit of her stomach as she turned around to face him.

"What do you want?" she asked through gritting teeth.

"Oh, I just thought I'll let you in on the little prank I did yesterday. Ok... Heres how it goes..." he said through suppressed laughter. "I was in the potions class room, and I couldn't help notice a wand sitting on a table. So I took it, and replaced it with a fake wand!" He said now completely bowling with laughter again.

Lily rolled her eyes at him annoyed, and turned around to open the door.

"Wait! There's more!" came James' voice through another suppressed fit of laughter. "I thought that the wand belonged to Severus... but it wasn't. It just happened to be Lucius's wand!... and he was meant to do a stunning spell on a toad, so when he picked up the wand it turned into a snake that happened to swallow the toad!" James broke into a fresh fit of laughter along with Sirius.

"So professor Grinch thought it was some kind of sick joke, and gave Lucius three detentions!" James continued, as he fell to the floor and cradled himself through another batch of chuckles.

Lily turned around, and with great effort tried fighting back a chuckle, but failing miserable. James, who seemed to notice even though Lily had her back to him, staggered to his feet, and walked over to her.

Lily seemed to hear the approaching footsteps, and straightened up, trying to wipe the smile off her face. She turned around, and found herself face to face with James.

"Why do you always do that?" He asked with half a grin spreading across him face.

"Do what?" Lily protested.

"Try to hide whenever you smile? Its not like it's going to kill anyone to see you smile." He said sceptically.

Lily glanced at Sirius who had stopped laughing and was looking closely at her, obviously awaiting her response. Why did she always hide her smile from James? She wondered. Lily looked down at the stone floor thinking _why_? She could feel James' eyes still upon her, waiting for an answer.

Lily finally looked up at James, and was surprised to find herself suddenly lost for words. Then she finally said "Its embarrassing."

She glanced at Sirius who now looked mildly disappointed, but never the less satisfied. She looked back at James, who nodded.

"Fair enough." He replied.

Suddenly, Lily seemed to remember something.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, you have my potions book. Can I have it back?" She asked unexpectedly.

James looked at her dumbstruck. It seemed to take a while for what she had said to sink in. Then, when it finally did he glanced at Sirius nervously.

"Oh... Um... that, well see. Uh," he shot Sirius another nervous glance, before returning his gaze on a rather confused and annoyed Lily.

Lily stared back at him, and suddenly became aware of the guilt that now reflected in his Hazel eyes.

"Go on," She said suspiciously.

James could feel his ears turn the slightest shade of pink with what seemed to be guilt, and something else he couldn't explain.

"Um... when I did the prank, I kind of... misplaced your book and-"

"You WHAT!" lily suddenly cut in viciously, giving James a dangerously poisonous like glare.

Lily could feel her entire body tense with fury. Her fists were clenched so tightly that her arms felt suddenly numb. Lily, who didn't seem to even notice that she was completely flushing with anger, fought back a scream that was now painfully caught in the middle of her throat.

James looked at Lily completely stunned at the sudden anger that seemed to erupt in her. He could see in the fury, and anger that shone in her emerald green eyes that this was not going to be easy.

"Let me explain," he said soothingly, even though it seemed to have no effect what so ever on Lily who was now glues to the spot with what looked unmistakably like complete angst and frustration. "When I put the fake wand on the desk, I settled the books down on the floor and watched what happened. When Professor Grinch gave three detentions to Lucius, he stormed out of the classroom, so I ran. If he saw me there, he would know it was me who put the fake wand there in the first place. When I ran far enough to be out of his sight, I remembered about the books, and ran back to get them, but when I had arrived... they were gone."

At the sound of these words, Lily thought her insides had exploded with rage.

James, who tried his best not to notice this, continued to inform her, even though he knew it would only get uglier. "I asked Professor Grinch if he had taken them, and he said no... so... I think someone might have-"

"Taken my book?" Lily said in a dangerously low whisper.

James, who was completely taken by surprise simply nodded.

Lily quickly turned around and with as much force as her anger would allow, swung the door open. She feared that if she stayed within more than a metre in reach of James, she would do something violent and stupid. She glanced over her shoulder at James, who was now looking down at the stone floor with what looked like heavy guilt reflecting in his Hazel eyes, before smashing the door in his face with a big BANG.

Lily rested her back against the wooden door. She could feel the anger coming to an ease, and the numbness in her arms slowly die away. She took in a deep soothing breath and closed her eyes.

_What a stupid prick! I can't believe this._ She thought to herself, as she ran her hand through her strait red hair in frustration. It was at this moment, when she realised she had thrown a complete skits attack at James.

**Meanwhile**

"So... I think you really annoyed her mate." Said Sirius throwing himself into the comfortable couch.

James, who was still standing at the door that Lily had stormed out of, turned around, and raised his eyebrows at Sirius.

"Are you sure? 'Cause she looked perfectly happy to me." James retorted sarcastically.

"All right... I just thought, you know, you should say sorry." Replied Sirius, as he withdrew a dung bomb from his pocket, and placed it on the other couch.

"How am I supposed to do that? If I get anywhere near her she'll bite my head off." Said James. The familiar feeling of guilt seemed to suddenly pour over him again. Sirius, who noticed this, walked over to his friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry mate. Its not like you even like her anyway." He assured James.

But that was a lie, and James knew it. He realised that deep down, he had a thing for her, and the more he saw her, the more it grew.

James let out a quiet sigh. He looked up at Sirius and grinned at his friend. "Come on. Lets go down to breakfast. I'll say sorry to her later, when there's less of a chance she'll tear my head off."

With that, both friends left the Griffindor common room, and started down the dimly torch lit corridor that led to the enchanted great hall where the other two Marauders were probably stuffing their faces with food.

**_Before hand_**

"Professor, I swear! I didn't do it!" bellowed Lucius angrily at professor Grinch who was now pointing a finger at Him.

"Don't-you-DARE raise your voice at me Malfoy!" screamed professor Grinch furiously. "You will be coming back here after classes for three detentions! No excuses! Now get out of my classroom!"

Lucius remained where he was standing for a moment, glaring at the teacher, before storming out and furiously slamming the door closed behind him. He started down the corridor, muttering curses under his breath, when he came across rolls of parchment and a book that lay positioned on the floor, not too far from the potions class.

Lucius picked up the potions book that was placed on top of the parchment. He opened it and examined the inside curiously, and suddenly stopped when he came across a name that was clearly written by the handwriting of a female, at the top left hand corner on the back of the front cover.

The handwriting read _Lily Evans Griffindor 7th year._

Then, all too quickly, a thought occurred to him. The books weren't here before, and they lay just outside of the potions classroom.

..._She did it! That stupid mudblood put that fake wand there as payback..._ Lucius thought grimly. A cruel smirk formed onto his cold sour face.

"I'll get you for this you pathetic mudblood. Just you wait... just you wait." Lucius whispered coldly to himself.

With that, he continued walking through the moon lit corridor, and up the stone steps that led to the slytherin's common room.

**A**/**N:** Well, there chapter two! I hope you liked it! Also, chapter three is going to be the longest chapter yet... If you want it updated, you know what to do...** Evil grin**

until next time!


	3. evolution of the heart

Chapter 3: a sudden surprise 

Hello Again! SURPRISE! It didn't take as long as I said it would! My English teacher let me have a free period, and I finished it!

**PeanutButterLover-** thank-you! I'm glad you liked it!

Lily entered the great hall that was filled with many Hogwarts students and staff, that were all eating and deep in conversation. She gazed up at the ceiling that was enchanted to look like the beautiful sun lit blue sky outside. But something else caught her attention. A group of people that were huddled up on the Slytherin table deep in conversation, suddenly paused and all looked towards her. Lily awkwardly looked away, and started down towards the Griffindor table that was lined up between the Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tables. She glanced at the Slytherin table and at the huddled group that was once more in deep conversation. Then, she suddenly spotted her two friends sitting at the far end. Michelle had her face buried in the _daily profit_, Katelyn on the other hand, noticed Lily and smiled at her as she took her seat across the table from her. Michelle tore her eyes away from the daily profit and finally realised Lily sitting beside her.

"Hey! Sorry we didn't wake you up! We felt bad if we did. We kind of heard you come in late last night, so we thought you'd want to sleep in. Care Of Magical Creatures class doesn't start until 10:00am." Said Michelle sympathetically.

"It's all right, don't worry about it." Said Lily reassuringly as she pulled a plate towards her, and started filling it with bacon and egg. The three friends ate in silence, which was soon broken by the headmaster.

"May I all have your attention please." Said professor Dumbledore softly, but just loud enough for everyone to hear.

At once, the buzzing of people in deep conversation faded away until there was only silence.

"Thank-you," said professor Dumbledore dreamily. "I am sorry to present you with such late notice, that we have finally chosen our head boy, and head girl." He glanced at Lily as he spoke the last words.

The great hall suddenly broke into murmurs of whispers at these words.

Lily nervously exchanged glanced with her two friends that looked just as nervous as she did. It seemed at this moment, that Lily noticed James and Sirius stride into the great hall, looking both puzzled and curious to know what the sudden murmuring was all about.

Dumbledore withdrew a small note within the pocket of his purple cloak.

Everyone seemed to notice this, and the murmuring soon died away to an anxious silence.

Dumbledore smiled at the students for a moment before finally announcing the head boy and head girl...

"The head girl and head boy for this year is... Lily Evans, from Gryffindor, and James Potter from Gryffindor."

Then unexpectedly, the great hall broke into ear splitting cheers. Lily, who was unable to believe this, exchanged glances with James who seemed to be fixed to the spot with disbelief and surprise. But suddenly his expression was hidden by an overexcited Sirius who had just embraced James, with a suffocating and rib-cracking hug.

Lily suddenly felt a pair of arms squeeze her with practically the same force that Sirius was giving James. Breathless, Lily looked over her shoulder, to see Michelle grinning widely. Absolute delight twinkled in her dark brown eyes. Lily forced a smile at her overexcited friend.

She couldn't believe it. She felt so happy, but yet so miserable. Lily would have to spend a full year working with James, but her parents would be so proud of her as soon as they found out. But Lily's mixed emotions of thoughts were soon interrupted by the kind and dreamy voice of Dumbledore.

"If you would please, quieten down. I have one other announcement to make."

At these words, the noise in the great hall soon descended to its awkward silent state.

"Thank-you all again." said Dumbledore smiling widely. "I congratulate Lily and James on this task, however. This is a very big responsibility, and I want both of you to treat this seriously. Now. Classes will commence in fifteen minutes, so I want all of you to have a safe, and happy day. Thank-you."

The sudden buzzing of conversation, followed by some last minute cheering had refilled the great hall. Michelle finally released Lily from her constricting hug, and exchanged a cheerful look With Katelyn.

"Lily!" Lily turned around to see who it was calling out to her, and suddenly felt the all too familiar annoyance erupt within her as she came face to face with James.

"Hi. Um... listen, I'm really sorry, I promise I'll get you your book back, ok?" James glanced at Sirius who gave his thumbs up. "Oh, and congratulations." He continued. With that, he turned around, and weaved his way through the crowded great hall to where the other three Marauders were.

Lily turned back to her friends, and clenched her fists under the table.

_He better get it back._ She thought to herself.

"What was that all about?" asked Katelyn curiously.

Lily remembered that she had not told her two friends about the incident that had happened that morning in the Gryffindor tower. She glanced around; making sure nobody was listening, then leaned in closer, and explained everything that had happened previously that morning.

"That stupid prick!" cried Michelle loudly.

"SSHHH!" whispered Katelyn and Lily together.

"Oh. Sorry..." said Michelle apologetically.

Lily smiled at her friend. "Don't worry."

"So, I guess we better get going. Care Of Magical Creatures class starts in less that five minutes," said Katelyn through a mouth full of bread that she had put aside for later.

"Ok." Lily agreed, glancing at her watch that read 9:56am.

With that, the three friends got up from the Gryffindor table, and made their way towards the big oak doors that exited out of the great hall and into the corridor. Lily glanced at the Marauders who were now joking around, and flirting with the group of giggling girls that usually followed them everywhere.

Professor Griffin, a short and stubby brown haired woman, emerged from the little hut that was set at the foot of the forbidden forest.

"All right everyone, settle down!" Bellowed Professor Griffin.

The chattering that came from the students soon died away to complete silence. Everyone was now listening to professor Griffin attentively.

"For this double period, we will be going into the forbidden forest and see if we can track down a unicorn. Now, a word of warning to all. Stay close, and have your wands at the ready in case we bump into anything... dangerous. If you will all follow me." Said the professor as she made her way towards the boarder of the dark, daunting trees that lined up the outside of the forbidden forest.

Lily glanced around the class, as they all broke into silent murmurs of foreboding, before finally walking at a slow pace behind the professor. She looked at Katelyn and Michelle who stared back at her, feeling the exact anxiety as Lily was.

Lily wondered what creatures were awaiting them in the gloomy depth of the forbidden forest. Whatever was in there must be dangerous if only the 7th years are allowed to go in there under the circumstances of having a teacher accompany them.

Lily felt suddenly awkward. As if someone was watching her. She glanced around at the students, and at her surroundings until she suddenly caught James' eye. James quickly looked away and started talking to Remus, Sirius and Peter.

Lily finally looked back at her friends that were a few steps ahead of her. Lily power-walked towards them, until she was side by side with Michelle.

"Do you reckon we're going to come back alive?" teased Lily.

Michelle was never fond of the forbidden forest. Ever since First year at Hogwarts, she would go on about how her older brother told her that there were all these ugly, and dangerous horned creatures that lurked in the heart of the forest and go hunting during the day time.

Michelle nudged her elbow into Lily's waist playfully.

"Shut-up..." she protested nervously. Lily could have sworn that she picked up the slightest trace of fear in Michelle's soft voice.

Katelyn couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry. The worst thing that can happen is a horned-"

"Shut-up! I'm not listening!" Cried Michelle uneasily, cupping her hands over her ears.

"A horned Sharp toothed dragon jumping out at us, and tearing us to pieces!" Teased Katelyn, as she gave Lily a Mischievous kind of grin.

Lily forced a smile at her friend that was now practically glowing with satisfaction as Michelle let out a quiet and muffled shriek.

Lily noticed that the clear blue sky seemed to suddenly grow darker as they neared the gloomy looking trees that bordered the dense foggy like forest. The feeling of unease seemed to wash over her, as she finally entered the foggy black forest, along with the rest of the class.

All too quickly for her liking, the fog appeared to thicken, and the once visible blue sky was replaced with the dim blackness of the forest. The trees around them looked threatening, as if they were alive and about to attack. But apart from that, something else caught Lily's attention. Lily could make out the slightest glow of light in a form of a tiny levitating ball through the thick fog. Without thinking, Lily walked over to it, and away from the rest of the class. The small illuminated ball seemed to move away from her with every step she took towards it. What felt like ten minutes went past, and Lily was still in pursuit of the little ball of levitating light. For some strange reason, she felt so high, as if she didn't have a care in the world. The breeze that rustled the leaves of the black trees grew louder, and gusty.

Then, to her great surprise, the little illuminated ball vanished before her eyes, leaving her alone in complete darkness. Lily stood there, completely stunned.

It was at that moment, she came to realise with a start that she was deep in the forest, and far faraway from the rest of the class. The dark intimidating trees that blocked out any light possible looked as frightening as ever, as did the thick gloomy fog. Lily suddenly felt so scared and helpless. Everywhere she looked, was a murky, tall and twisted tree that towered over her.

Her stomach lurched with panic. She could feel the colour drain from her face. Then, all of a sudden, something caught her attention. She could have sworn she heard the soft sound of approaching footsteps coming from behind her. Lily, who was too scared to turn around, strained her ears instead, desperate to pick up the slightest sound of approaching footsteps.

She waited... The darkness of the forest seemed to be caving in on her. She felt the familiar lurch in her stomach as she heard something behind her draw nearer... it was so close, Lily thought she would probably be able to smell it. All of a sudden, it stopped.

Lily eyes widened in absolute terror, as she felt someone breathing down her neck. Whatever it was, it was extremely close to her. She gathered all of her courage, and with great effort, slowly turned around to look upon her attacker. Lily took several steps back and as she did, whatever it was took a step forward. Lily felt something hard and woody behind her. She realised with a start, that she was now backed up against a tree. She could feel her heart drumming madly against her ribs with panic. Lily suddenly felt something in the pocket of her school robes poke her hip.

_My wand!_ She thought wildly.

Without thinking, Lily quickly withdrew her wand, and cried _"Lumos!"_

Immediately, the tip of her wand ignited, but only so faintly. Lily could suddenly make out the dark outline of a boy, a centimetre taller than herself. She desperately raised the wand to the figures face, and she was momentarily stunned, but at the same time relieved to see that the boy had sandy hair, and familiar kind blue eyes.

She watched motionlessly, as the boy fidgeted in his pocket, and withdrew something thin and long that looked unmistakably like a wand.

"_Lumos!"_ He cried.

The tip of his wand immediately ignited with a blinding flash.

Lily squinted through the sudden blaze of light that shot from his wand. It was at this moment, she realised the boy with sandy hair and blue eyes, was Remus Lupin.

The sudden blaze of light died away to a vivid shining ray that shone from the thin tip of his wand. He raised the wand until it was level with Lily's emerald green eyes. Lily could just make out the surprised expression that suddenly appeared on his face.

"Lily! What are you doing way out here?" He asked abruptly.

Lily opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came. Instead, she stared at him completely stunned, but at the same time relieved. Then, a sudden thought occurred to her.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked, trembling slightly from the mild panic that was still lingering lightly in her chest.

"I... I got lost." He explained.

Lily eyed him suspiciously. His blue eyes that gazed blankly into her green ones appeared to somehow convince her he was telling the truth. For some reason, Lily felt somewhat safer knowing that he was there. An awkward silence fell among them, which was soon broken by Remus clearing his throat awkwardly.

"So... "

(Awkward silence)

"I think we should head back. They'll notice two students have miraculously disappeared." He explained breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Lily nodded approvingly. She was about to take a step forward, when something shiny lying on the ground caught her eye. Remus seemed to notice it too, and pointed the white ray of light towards the ground, where an old wooden treasure chest with a shiny metal lock lay, no more than a metre away from them.

"I wonder what's in it." Said Lily curiously as she made her way towards it.

As she reached it, she leaned down on the dirty earth beside the chest, and started to examine the scratched treasure box. Dangerously sharp splinters were sticking out of the lid that was tightly sealed and held down by the lock.

Lily glanced at Remus as he strode over to her, and crouched down on his knees beside her. He examined the chest curiously, before pointing his wand at the lock, and speaking the incantation_ "Alohamora."_

Almost instantly, there was a soft click, and the lid of the trunk nudged upwards slightly. Lily glanced at Remus who glanced back.

She felt a sudden urge to open the chest, but resisted the temptation. She looked at Remus, and judging by the expression of anxiety on his face, was just as tempted as her to open the chest and reveal its contents that caused them such curiosity.

"Do you think it's safe?" She asked suddenly.

He stared at the chest as if something slimy was crawling out of it.

"I don't know." He replied finally, glancing uneasily at Lily.

Lily stared at the chest thinking. _What harm will it do anyway?_

With that, Lily lifted the lid ever so slightly and slowly. She glanced at Remus, who was staring at her, an expression on his face as if to say this is a bad idea. Lily ignored his uneasy expression and counted down.

_On three..._ she told herself.

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three!_

Lily frantically jerked the chest lid open with a start, and peered inside. Remus raised his wand over the chest. The light that beamed out of the tip of the wand made it possible for them to see what possessions it had inside.

Lily leaned in closer to get a better look at what appeared to be a furry brown lump. She exchanged uncomfortable glances with Remus, who had slowly put his hand in the chest, and started stroking the strange brown fur, as if searching for something. Lily stared at Remus completely confused, as he started sniffing at the air.

"What is it?" she asked confused.

But Remus didn't reply. He continued sniffing at the air. Lily supposed he found what he was looking for, because a panicked expression appeared on his face.

"What? What is it!" Said Lily, as she felt that all too familiar lurch.

She started sniffing at the air, but the only scent she picked up was that of the wood, the earth... and something she couldn't identify.

Lily looked back at Remus who was staring at the decayed treasure chest blankly. Lily quickly looked at it, and as she did, a chill of absolute horror crawled up her spine, as she came face to face with what would have been the furry brown lump... If it wasn't actually a yellow eyed, razor sharp-toothed werewolf.

Lily wanted so much to scream, but the sudden surprise and terror seemed to be suffocating her, and suppressing her scream painfully in her throat. Her whole body tensed painfully with fright. She could feel the hot foul breath from the werewolf brushing against her face.

Then, she watched in horror as the werewolf raised its razor sharp claws, and lunge out for her.

Pulling herself together, Lily dodged the sharp claws, and stumbled to her feet. As she did, the werewolf emerged from the chest, and gazed up at what seemed to be the leaves. Lily watched confused, but at the same time terror-struck, as it let out an ear splitting howl to the sky.

Lily cupped her hands tightly over her ears as she stumbled back a few steps. She looked up. The spaces between the dark leaves revealed the smallest beam of sunlight. She glanced at Remus, who was also looking up at the space in the leaves. Lily felt suddenly taken aback, as a grin quivered onto his handsome face.

But Lily didn't have time to wonder what he was smiling at. The werewolf had stopped howling up at the beam of light, and was now advancing towards her, claws raised as before. Lily stumbled another few steps back. She could feel the colour drain from her face. She was going to die.

Lily raised her arms helplessly over her head. But before the werewolf could thrash at her, Remus stepped in front of Lily, shielding her.

Lily watched motionlessly, as Remus raised his wand and aimed it at the werewolf. For a moment, the werewolf breathed deeply and hungrily, as it stared at Remus. Then, to Lily's great surprise, it slowly backed away, and stood there for a moment, before suddenly transforming into a full moon before her eyes.

"_Riddikulus!" _cried Remus.

Instantly, the full moon that was hovering before them transformed into a giant bubble, and burst with a small _pop_.

There was a moment of complete silence, where Lily just stood there gaping and fixed to the spot with bewilderment. She felt so numb by the sudden mixed emotion of fear, stun, and confusion that lingered heavily inside her. She kept gaping at Remus as he turned around to face her.

"Bogart," he said coolly, answering her silent question.

"But... how did you kn-"

"Werewolves come out on the full moon. It's still day time." He replied, cutting her off.

Lily seemed to finally regain her consciousness and surroundings. The stiffness in her body was now slowly dying away, as was the numbness that hung heavily in her chest.

She gazed into Remus' warm clear blue eyes that burned deeply into her green ones. Lily didn't know why, but knowing that Remus was with her made her feel so much safer. So... protected.

The sudden thought made her face blush prettily. She tore her gaze away from his and stared down at the dirty earth. She could feel her face grow the slightest bit pinker with embarrassment, which she hoped against hope Remus hadn't noticed.

An awkward silence fell among them that was broken once again by Remus clearing his throat loudly.

"We should head back. They would have noticed by now two students have gone missing." He said warmly.

Lily finally looked up at Remus and nodded timidly.

With that, the two of them walked in an awkward silence through the dark and murky forest for what felt like five minutes. The only sound that could be heard was that of the gusty wind, that was now calming down to a light breeze, the leaves that rustled gently, and their footsteps that crunched softly on the many twigs that lay scattered over the dirty ground.

Lily glanced at Remus, who seemed to be deep in thought. She wondered what he was thinking about, that distracted him so much from the eerie cold-like forest.

_He's so different from the other marauders... You wouldn't even think this guy would even be a Marauder. He's more mature than the rest of them.  
_

Lily glanced at Remus, who was smiling to himself.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked unexpectedly.

Lily looked at him, and was suddenly lost for words from the sudden question. Then, she pulled herself together, and managed to say,

"I-I was just thinking... why did the Bogart turn into the full moon?" Lily said too quickly for her liking.

She looked up at Remus sheepishly. The smiling that was precent on his handsome face seemed to fade away slightly at these words.

"I don't know," he lied, trying to avoid Lily's eyes.

It was then, that Lily noticed the sadness reflect in his caring blue eyes. She guiltily looked down and fixed a gaze at the ground.

Why did I ask that. It's none of my business what his worst fear is. She thought miserably.

All too quickly for her liking, the fog around them seemed to thicken, and the light that shot from Remus' wand began to fade slightly, leaving them in a dim-like state within the dark forest.

Meanwhile 

James cautiously approached the beautiful white unicorn that lay in a sitting position before him.

_Careful... just a little closer..._ James told himself, as he advanced his hand slowly towards it to stroke its silky white hair.

James' fingertips were less than an inch away from the unicorn, when someone suddenly screamed in his ear.

"BOO!"

James jumped in alarm, and turned around to see Sirius bent with laughter on the dirty floor.

"You should have seen your face mate!" Sirius managed to say through his sudden fit of laughter.

"Mr. Black! Just what do you think your doing! Five points from Gryffindor!" Screamed Professor griffins angrily.

James rolled his eyes, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Sirius, what the hell do you think your doing," James said through gritting teeth.

"Sorry mate, I just had to see your reaction..." Sirius replied, as he got up from the ground, and wiped away a tear form his eye.

Sirius glanced around the class, and his smile faded instantly from his handsome face.

"Where's Remus?" He said suddenly.

James could have sworn he picked up the slightest trace of troublesome in Sirius' voice.

James glanced around at the class, looking for a Remus, and a particular Red head. His heart skipped a beat as he realised that Lily was missing, along with Remus.

James glanced at Professor Griffins, who obviously hadn't realised that two students were missing, and slowly made his was towards Michelle, who was currently patting a baby unicorn.

"Michelle," James whispered in her ear.

Michelle turned around with a start, and suddenly found herself face to face with James.

"Where's Lily?" he asked anxiously.

"What do you mea-"

"She's missing." James said startled, cutting her off.

"But she was here a moment ago... wasn't she?" Michelle replied worriedly, as she glanced around the class, desperately hoping to spot Lily, but had no such luck. She felt a sudden jolt of panic in her stomach.

"Where is she!?" Michelle cried uneasily, looking at James, hoping for an answer, even though she knew he wouldn't have one.

"I don't know. We have to find her." He said somewhat fearfully. He could tell from the fright and panic that reflected in Michelle's dark brown eyes, that she was just as worried for Lily than he was.

He turned around, and began searching, in hope to find Remus and a particular Red head. He spotted Sirius, who was currently trying to feed a dung bomb to a baby unicorn, and rushed over to him.

"Sirius!" James yelled in his ear.

Sirius gave a dog like yelp, as he jumped in alarm.

"JAMES! Wha-"

"Come on, we need to find Remus and Lily." James cut in restlessly.

"So WHAT, if Lily's missing... you don't like her, do you?"

"No!" James replied, a bit too fast for his liking.

A devilish grin quivered onto Sirius' handsome face, as he eyed James suspiciously. James fixed a nervous gaze at his feet, as he felt his face flush a shade of bright pink.

Sirius noticed this at once, and gave a squeal of joy, that attracted half of the class's attention. (Mainly all the girls)

"Prongsie! Why didn't you tell me!? I'm utterly offended!" Sirius practically bellowed.

James broke his gaze from his feet, and glanced around at his classmates, who were all looking at him puzzled.

"Sirius, shut-up!" James whispered anxiously from the corner of his mouth.

"Fine, I'll look for them myself," James muttered under his breath angrily, as he turned around and began to make his way towards the trees that led deeper into the forest.

James was about to take a step towards the tall dark trees, when a bush opposite him began to rustle, as if something were trying to get out of it. He watched, as a figure with red hair emerged from it, and fell to the ground with a light thud and an "oomph"

It was at that moment, that James realised with a start the figure with red hair was Lily. He quickly rushed over to her, and helped her to her feet. His stomach exploded with butterflies, as she fell into his arms.

"Lily? Lily, are you alright," he asked her softly.

Lily slowly looked up, and came face to face with James, whose eyes twinkled with concern, and another feeling that she couldn't make out. Lily quickly withdrew herself from his embrace.

"I'm fine. Don't worry, I'll be ok," She replied, taking a step forward. Before she knew it, she began to slowly fall forward, only to be caught by James.

"No your not, what happened?" He murmured softly, as he placed her in a sitting position on the ground.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," she replied.

Lily looked up at James. His eyes burned deeply into her green ones, as if searching for something. It was at that moment, Lily realised the strong concern, and worry in his hazel eyes. For some odd reason, Lily felt somewhat protected and warm as he held her. She tore her gaze away from James' hazel eyes, as Remus emerged from the bush that she had just come out of only moments ago.

James however, didn't seem to notice this and started helping Lily back up to her feet. As he did, Lily could make out two slim figures in the distance running towards them, one taller than the other. As they approached, Lily could make out the two running figures as Michelle and Sirius.

"Lily!" Michelle cried, embracing Lily in a comforting, but at the time rib-cracking hug.

"I was so scared! I thought..." Michelle sighed softly and seemed to be on the verge of tears. "Never mind. I'm just glad your safe." She finished.

"Moony, next time you decide to go wondering off someplace elsewhere, please tell us! You had us shitting our pants for a moment." Sirius said, panting for breath.

Michelle finally released Lily from her constricting embrace, and strode over to Remus.

"Remus, what happened? Why weren't you with the rest of the class?" She asked, eyeing his suspiciously.

"I got lost." He replied calmly. Michelle stared at him for a moment, then nodded somewhat timidly.

Lily felt suddenly light headed and weak. Her eyelids drooped threateningly, as she felt herself tumble forward again. But before she could hit the ground, someone had caught her just in time. Lily looked up, and slowly opened her eyes, only to meet James' hazel eyes staring back at her.

"Remus, what happened in there?" James asked, as he placed Lily's arm around his neck in order to support her.

Lily made an attempt to lift her arm from around his neck, but couldn't find the strength. She tilted her head down, trying to hide the sudden blush that was creeping onto her face.

"It's a long story. First, we-"

"Oh my lord, what happened here?!" Professor Griffin cut in, rushing over to them.

With great effort, Lily managed to lift her arm from around James' neck, and hold onto a tree trunk for support.

"I'm fine Professor. Really, I'm just a bit weak and tired, that's all." Lily explained, trying her best to sound convincing.

"No your not! Look at you! You can barely stand on two feet!" Professor Griffin debated angrily.

"Professor, don't worry, I'll be fine. I just need to sit down for a while. Really." Lily replied annoyed.

"Firstly, your completely pale in the face, secondly you can hardly stand on two feet..."

But Lily wasn't Listening. Instead, she strained her ears, trying to hear what James was saying to Remus.

"What happened to her Moony?" James asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know. She was fine just a moment ago."

"Then why is she so weak?"

"Like I said, I don't know..."

"... and fifthly, You can't even keep you head up for more than four seconds." Professor Griffins continued.

Having said that, she turned around and glanced around at the group of five, before stopping on James.

"Mr. Potter, will you please escort Ms. Evans to the hospital wing, before she passes out. Thank-you dear." With that, Professor Griffins marched back to the rest of the class without any last glances behind her.

James looked at Lily somewhat sheepishly.

"Well you heard her Jamesie, take her to the hospital wing," Sirius said, a devilish grin spreading across his handsome face.

James shot Sirius a poisonous-like glare, that left Remus in confusion. James looked at Lily. She was staring down at the ground, and looked extremely drowsy and pale in the face. He made his way over to her, and placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. He suddenly felt the familiar high flutter of butterflies in his stomach. Little did he know, that Lily was feeling the same. From the corner of his eye, he could see Sirius mouthing something to Remus that looked unmistakably like "I'll tell you later." James returned his attention to Lily, who had started turning a pretty shade of pink in the face.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." James said softly.

Lily didn't reply. Instead, she let out a quiet sigh and closed her eyes.

_Why am I blushing! I shouldn't be blushing! It's only the caring side of James Potter that I haven't seen before, that's all... _Lily told herself.

"Lily, are you ok?"

Lily snapped out of her trance like state, and looked into James' warm hazel eyes. It took her a while to realise that she had fallen again and that James had to hold her upright so she didn't fall forward.

"I-I'm fine." She replied, taking hold of a tree trunk.

James let out a sigh, and gazed into her emerald green eyes that twinkled so beautifully, even in the darkness of the forest.

"No your not. I'm taking you to the hospital wing, come on." He said, taking hold of her arm, and placing it around his neck again.

Lily opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it. He was right. She wasn't exactly in a fit state to stay in the forest right now. She felt light-headed and weak from the long walk and the sudden incident with the Bogart, that she barely had enough strength to stand upright.

"Ok, we'll start at a slow pace, come on." He told her softly.

With great effort and a bit of help from James, Lily managed to take a few steps forward, and eventually walking at a slow pace.

"Good, now keep going," He said encouragingly.

Lily tried to hold back a smile that was tugging at her lips, but failed. James noticed this, and with great effort managed to hold back a smile of his own.

"Um, we'll see you guys in transfiguration, alright? See ya." James called back to Sirius, Remus and Michelle.

Having said that, the two Gryffindors set off toward the exit of the forbidden forest, and towards the Hogwarts Castle.


End file.
